Rainy Surprise
by Hiksi
Summary: It was Sting and Lucy's one year anniversary and all they wanted was to celebrate amongst themselves in a quiet, romantic setting. Lucy had it all planned out perfectly, checking over every detail. What she didn't think of was, unfortunately, the unpredictability of the weather that seemed to hate her. Sting/Lucy, Post!GMG, Established Relationship


_A/N: Welcome to my first Fairy Tail fanfic! I hope you'll enjoy._

 _So this is yet another prompt from tumblr. The prompt this time was:_  
 _Imagine your OTP go out for a picnic. Person A has spent a long time setting this up, and everything seems perfect… Until it starts to rain. Person A gets very upset about this, and is on the verge of tears, and Person B tries to calm them down. A keeps getting more upset, considering they were locked out of their car, and B finally leans over and kisses them in the rain._

 _Once again, I didn't stick to it 100%, but I hope you enjoy 3_

Lucy hummed to herself whilst cleaning the kitchen. Today she was going to go on a picnic with her boyfriend Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth.

It was kind of ironic for her to be going out with the proud tiger. She was nobody to hold grudges so when fate or coincidence decided to let her meet him – and this time _really_ meet him – again, she just let it happen. Sure, she was wary at first. After all, who wouldn't be when those people laughed at her demise? But she had also heard that Sabertooth was going in a new direction, one that was more open and friendly. So she wanted to give him a chance.

The quick chat lead to running into each other in another mission and another chat which was then followed by actually agreeing to hang out somewhere. It was surprisingly refreshing to talk to this boisterous guy. Their friendship was a fact that Lucy didn't shout out aloud in the guild: those who asked got an answer, others who didn't simply didn't know or Lucy told them. Of course, her closest friends knew either from the mission or were immediately informed by the mage. Along the way Sting and Lucy fell in love and after a ridiculous amount of time trying to drop hints, Sting finally grew frustrated enough to yell his confession to her face on a date in the restaurant. Needless to say, they had had a bit of an audience… Some were not so happy about this heartfelt display of emotions.

Her precious family at Fairy Tail, especially her best friend Natsu, first frowned down upon their relationship – but only in worry. They knew the guild had changed but Lucy still was a comrade once laughed at from those very members. But they quickly grew warm on the idea of her dating a Saber, even congratulating her for taking this step. Master Makarov certainly asked for being screamed at in a shrill voice though when he demanded to be the first one to see his "great-grandchildren".

Loke and the other spirits reacted nearly the same way as Fairy Tail: at first wary and then accepting. Though Loke certainly took the longest. Much to Sting's and Lucy's annoyance, he had still been flirting with the celestial mage in the beginning.  
Sting's Exceed Lector had been baffled at first since he apparently couldn't understand the appeal of a fairy. But his love for Sting had him give Lucy a chance and he soon learned that he liked the warmth with which the young woman always greeted him. The scratches in _just_ the right places certainly helped.

This day marks the one year anniversary of their relationship. Both Lucy and Sting didn't want to do anything fancy for this day. A quiet picnic for just the two of them seemed like a nice idea to them. Lucy had checked the location, the weather and planned every needed detail. They would be perfectly content in only each other's company with no one to disturb them or accidentally set the table on fire as Natsu had done on one date. He claimed he was worried about Lucy, so he followed the two. Growing quite bored and also hungry at the sight of food, he began to play around with a small fireball… only to launch it straight into the table as he spotted a particularly delicious looking steak and got "distracted". Sting and Lucy definitely didn't want to repeat this experience.

The picnic basket was set aside, already filled with homemade goodies, a nice blanket, drinks and other necessities. Lucy was quite proud of her work; the food looked and smelled good. She had picked the cutest blanket she could find – one that wasn't _too_ cute for her boyfriend.

Singing the song her mother had sung back when she was child, she quickly wiped the kitchen counter clean. Just as she finished cleaning and put the rag in the laundry basket, a knock sounded on her door. Lucy's smile grew. She quickly checked her appearance – a cute, red pleated skirt and a light blue tank top. Simple sandals and the usual belt gracing her hips. Cancer had curled her hair beforehand and it was still as perfect as ever. Skipping to a door, now back to humming the friendly tone, she opened it wide and blessed the man before her with the sunniest smile she could muster. "Sting!", she greeted him and launched forward in a happy hug.

Sting laughed held out his arms and caught her, returning the hug with much enthusiasm. "Hey, Luce", he grinned, his right hand tangled into her locks. "Are you ready for our date?"

Slightly leaning back, Lucy beamed at him. "Yep, it's all ready! I'll just go get the basket." With these words she quickly disentangled herself from her boyfriend and happily dashed to the kitchen. Not even a minute later she was back in front of Sting with her delicate hands grasping the handles of the basket.

"So, where are we going?", Sting smiled, reaching for the basket Lucy let him hold for her.

She hummed in response. "Not too far. Just follow me!", said Lucy. She gave him a quick cheeky grin, then ran ahead of him. Laughing, Sting ran after her, catching up and linking their hands together. They walked in companionable silence, occasionally chatting about this and that. Too focused on each other and their good mood, they didn't notice the clouds gathering and the sky getting just a bit darker.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the small hill Lucy had specifically picked out for their special picnic. It was secluded in a grassy area surrounded by trees, but not too far off from the city. Sting whistled appreciatively. "Nice place", he commented. The only answer he got was a bright smile – but that was more than enough for him.

The dragon slayer put down the basket and pulled out the blanket, adjusting it just right for the two of them to sit on. With smiles shared, they both began to spread out the food and drinks among each other.

Finally having everything set up, Lucy leaned against Sting. "Do you want to try this?", she gestured to a simple, but still delicious looking, sandwich. "Of cour-", Sting could not say more as he was suddenly assaulted by harshly falling water drops. Lucy squealed in surprise, immediately holding her arms above her head. "It's raining?!"

"Let's get some shelter", Sting suggested standing up and grabbing her hand, kicking over the blanket to cover most of everything. Ushering Lucy to under a tree, he turned back to properly put everything together again without placing it neatly in the basket, grabbing the blanket-covered picnic and dragging it with him to their rain shelter. By the time he reached his girlfriend again, her eyes looked slightly anxiously staring up at the sky. "Lucy?", he asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

"It wasn't supposed to rain, it was supposed to be sunny…", she muttered, still not looking at him.

He shrugged. "Well, the weather is unpredictable, but it's fine. Nothing did get too soaked."

"It's not fine!", she suddenly yelled, now staring into his eyes with dismay. "It was supposed to be perfect, a sunny picnic on the hills in the greenery, just us, with no one to disturb us, no rain, no wet food, no- are you actually laughing?!"

Sting was indeed chuckling. "Eh, it's fine as it is, Lucy. Nothing to get worked up about. I bet the sky will clear soon enough."

"But it _is_ something to get worked up about! It's our special _anniversary_ , if you've forgotten, and it was perfect. I did all the calculations and planned for days and now you're just telling me it's nothing?! Seriously, Sting, how could you not care about our perfect date ruined when-", Lucy couldn't get further. Sting had pressed his lips against hers in a silencing kiss, slowly stroking his thumb across her cheek. The picnic already lay forgotten at their feet as his other hand traced lazy circles on her back. Lucy found herself unable to resist and pressed just further into him, placing her hands around his form and closing her eyes.

After their slow kiss, they both stared at each other with half-lidded eyes and a starry expression. "Are you still freaking out over nothing?", Sting whispered, bumping their foreheads together.

"No, I'm… I'm fine, I guess…", Lucy answered in much the same quiet voice he spoke with.

Sting leaned towards her again. "That's good, then", he murmured against her lips as he leaned in for another kiss under the rain.


End file.
